This invention relates to the packaging of oil-coated cutting tools, such as drill bits, taps, dies, cutters of various kinds, hobs, end mills, carbide tools and reamers.
Traditionally, drill bits and other cutting tools are packaged for sale in simple cardboard envelopes or pouches, with a latex-sealed flap. A problem with the prior art approach is that, for protection against rust and discoloration, the cutting tools are dipped in oil prior to packaging. Subsequently, the oil bleeds through the cardboard, degrades the glue used to hold the cardboard pouch together, and can soak through adhesive labels on the cardboard pouch, and the labels tend to drop off.
Despite these disadvantages, cutting tools continue to be packaged in cardboard envelopes.